This application relates to a locking assembly that moves between an unlocked position allowing relative movement between two track members and a locked position preventing movement between the members, and more particularly to a locking assembly having resilient member that frictionally retains the track members in the locked position.
Locking assemblies are often used in seat assemblies for controlling movement between track members. Typically a first track member is fixed to a vehicle structure, such as a floor, and a second track member is supported on the first track member for movement relative to the first track member such that the seat position can be adjusted forwardly or rearwardly with respect to the vehicle. The adjustment of the seat assembly is controlled by either a mechanical actuator, an electrical actuator, or an electromechanical actuator.
Locking assemblies are in the locked position to prevent movement between the seat tracks during normal operation of the vehicle. When a seat adjustment is required, the actuator moves the locking assembly to the unlocked position and the second track is allowed to move relative to the first track. When the seat is in the desired position, the locking assembly is returned to the locked position.
Locking assemblies typically have one track member with a plurality of slots or holes spaced along the length of the track. The other track member has a pin or shaft member that is selectively engaged with one of the holes or slots to lock the track members together. When the pin is disengaged from the slot, the tracks can move relative to one another. Once the seat is in the desired position, the pin is re-engaged in a corresponding slot.
One disadvantage with this type of locking assembly is that there are only a finite number of adjustment positions, i.e., each slot defines one adjustment position. Another disadvantage is the potential for seat chuck caused by longitudinal play resulting from a loose fit between the pin and the slots. A slight rocking movement of the seat in a locked position can also cause undesirable noise. Finally, the locking mechanism on the inboard track assembly can become misaligned with the locking mechanism on the outboard track assembly, which causes the seat to be locked in a cocked position.
Thus, it is desirable to have a locking assembly that can be adjusted to an infinite number of adjusted positions to accommodate various occupant heights. It is also desirable to have a locking assembly that eliminates seat chuck, lock misalignment, and which is quiet in operation.